Conventionally, a scroll compressor of this kind is utilized as a compressor for a home air conditioner and a home refrigerator, and is also used as a compressor for an automobile air conditioner recently.
In recent years, a hybrid automobile in which both an engine and a motor are used as the situation demands becomes commercially practical, and becomes widespread abruptly. Since the original purpose of the hybrid automobile is to reduce an influence of an engine on environment, when the hybrid automobile stops for a short time due to a traffic signal, a case in which the engine is stopped and only a compressor is operated can frequently occur. In such a case, there is a problem that fine vibration or operation sound of the compressor which was buried in the engine sound is transmitted to a driver and a passenger as noise through a frame of the vehicle body.
As one of methods for reducing noise of the compressor, there is disclose a technique in which an elastic member is interposed between a bearing and a support member to absorb vibration and noise, thereby reducing noise (e.g., patent document 1).
FIG. 6 is a sectional view of a conventional electric compressor. That is, when a main ball bearing 102 is to be fitted to a main support member 101, resin rings 103 are press fitted around an outer periphery of an outer lace 102a of the main ball bearing 102. With this, elastic forces of the resin rings 103 act between the outer lace 102a and the main support member 101, vibration and noise are absorbed, and driving stability and silence can be enhanced.
An Oldham ring, an orbiting scroll and a main bearing member of the conventional scroll compressor are made of iron-based material. If an attempt is made to reduce the weight of the scroll compressor taking into consideration a case that the scroll compressor is provided in a vehicle such as a hybrid automobile, it is necessary to reduce the weight of each part. For this purpose, it is conceived to make the orbiting scroll, the main bearing member, a container and the like of aluminum-based material.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-44296